


Stand Up High School Life!!

by Shindou



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Comedy, F/M, High School, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shindou/pseuds/Shindou
Summary: Aichi is confessed to not only Kourin but also his close friend Misaki. Now he has to manage his romantic life and his club responsibilities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have just began writing and I'm really enjoying it. I don't really want to write and choreograph a cardfight and just want to focus on the characters instead, though that might change. I will be adding more characters to the club, characters that you've already seen in the original series (if I write that far into it). Really hope you enjoy and if you can, give me some feedback on anywhere I can improve on.

‘Life had a funny way of working,’ Aichi would think to himself. Just a few months ago, he was alone with no friends to hang out with other than his sister. Now he has a two girls in his room, one a love struck idol clinging to his arm, the other a pretty shopkeeper with an annoyed look. “

You know, it's not fair to hog him all to yourself like that,” Misaki hissed.

Kourin pouted. “You know I can't do this in public, I'm just making up for lost time. Look Aichi's not complaining.”

“Umm I-” “

And it's not I'm completely hogging him, you can join in too,” kourin teased.

Misaki blushed. “I-I…” She reached out to Aichi's arm, her hands twitching. “I can't do it!” She immediately pulled away her hands and covered her face in embarrassment. Kourin smirked.

“I guess I can have him all to myself then.” Misaki snapped. “Fine then!” She tightly grabs onto Aichi's arm and turns her head the other way, attempting to hide away her blushing face.

“I think you're both cutting off the circulation in my arms,” Aichi deadpans. ‘How did it get to this?’

* * *

 

It was a regular morning for Misaki as got ready for school. As it would usually goes, she would wake up, eat breakfast, and make her way to school hoping the a certain someone would join her. It's not everyday that he'd join her, their morning schedules aren't quite exact, though she does wish it was. It's not like she liked him that way, she just really liked his company. Today was different though as the certain someone was waiting right front her door.

“Good morning Misaki.”

“M-morning Aichi,” she greeted, caught off guard by him showing up at her doorstep. It was a surprise, but a welcomed one. “What are you doing here?”

Aichi rubbed his neck nervously at the question.

“I was just passing by when I saw Shin. He told be that you were about to come out, so I thought I'd just wait for you.”

“Is that so…?” Misaki glanced inside the store to see Shin preparing for the opening of the shop. He noticed the two and waved at them before proceeding to continue his business.

“Well, we should make our way to school right now,” she insisted as she made a head start.

“R-right, wait for me!,” Aichi yelled as he ran after her.

As they walked, Misaki could not get rid of that weird feeling in her stomach. It's not necessarily bad feeling, it doesn't mean she liked it. This feeling that's been growing more and more whenever she's thinking of Aichi for the last few months. She'd sneak glances at him, looking away whenever he'd look her way.

‘This is stupid,’ Misaki thought, ‘why am I doing this?’ At this point, she'd give anything to get out of this awkwardness. Thankfully (and disappointingly), Akari popped up behind them.

“Misaki, Aichi, good morning,” Akari greeted them.

“Good morning.” “Morning.”

Akari began talking about rumors talking about rumors of newly couples and scandals happening between at the school. Aichi and Misaki weren't particularly interested in the topic, but they pretended to be (or at least Aichi did). They've eventually reach the school and Kourin have already arrived, waiting at the entrance.

Aichi turned to Misaki. “I guess I'll see you two at lunch, see yah,” he said as he made his way to Kourin. Misaki felt a spark of a jealousy inside her seeing the two greet and smile at each other. She couldn't care less about it, at least she knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it.

Akari smirked at Misaki as she was unknowingly was staring at the two. “You know, you should really to snatch him up before someone else does,” she teased.

Misaki face went red. “S-stop saying stupid things! There's absolutely nothing between us.” She says this, though her feelings say the opposite. She doesn't like the idea of Aichi being with anyone else.

Akari sighed. “You know you should really be more honest with yourself, you might regret it.” Misaki says nothing as they both made their way to class.

Aichi run up the the stairs to greet his blonde friend. “Good morning Kourin.”

“Morning Aichi.”

“I hope I didn't keep you waiting.”

She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “No, I just got here.” That was a total lie, she had already arrived twenty five minutes ago.

“I see. Well let's go and meet up with Naoki.”

“Yeah let's get going.”

They felt the stares from the students as they walked, their jealousy emanating from them.

“Seriously, why would Kourin be hanging with someone like him?” The students whisper to one and another.

“Man, that guy is so lucky to hang out with a beauty like her.”

“She doesn't belong in that club, that club is full of weirdos.”

Kourin is growing more and more irritated by the second. She's honestly tired of everyone treating her like an idol. Is it too much to at least have her own friends? At least Aichi doesn't treat her like one, he has no idea how much she appreciates it.

“So Kourin,” Aichi asked. “I was thinking that maybe the club should discuss how we can have more students join in.”

She snapped out of her thoughts. “Eh? What we have right now isn't enough?”

“No no, I'm happy with what we have! It's just that I want to give students more of a chance to enjoy Vanguard…”

“Aichi, you do know that a lot of the students just want to join the club just because I'm in it. They're not even worth cardfighting.”

“I know, I know. It's just that…,” he paused. “The only why I made the club is because I wanted to share Cardfight with the entire school. I mean look at Naoki, he really liked it once he gave it a try. Maybe we can do that for others.”

She scoffed at his naiveness, but gave what he said some thought. Maybe she has been a little too hard. She was so caught in herself that she completely ignored what he was trying to accomplish. Even if she feels uncomfortable with the idea, she doesn't want to get in the way.

“Fine then, I'm open to ideas.”

“Really?! I so glad to hear that!” Aichi beamed.

“You shouldn't act so happy about!”

“Oh r-right.”

She giggled at him. There was no other person that made her so happy like he made her. He treated her as Kourin Tatsunagi, not like some stupid idol. That's why she likes him and that's why she is going to confess to him. She doesn't care that she can't be in a relationship because of her profession, she's going to do what makes her happy.


	2. Being honest with yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kourin's confession might not end up as planned...

Classes has ended and everyone in the Cardfight club has gathered in their small club room. Shingo was talking to Naoki about the latest Vanguard news, Misaki looked as if her mind was elsewhere, and Kourin is waiting patiently for Aichi to speak to the group.

“So guys,” Aichi announced, “I think we should talk about a few things that we should discuss.”

“Oh yeah? Like what things?” Naoki spoke up.

“Well for one we need to talk about how we can recruit more students into our club.” Everyone in the looked mildly surprised.

“That would be pretty hard to do with Kourin's rule,” Shingo pushed up his glasses as he spoke. “There were plenty of students wanting to join, though for the wrong reason, but they've lost every single cardfight they had.”

“Now that I think about it, there hasn't really been any challenges for about a week or so,” Naoki mused, “maybe they all just gave up.” 

“Well just to let you know that I've changed my mind about the rules, I'm open to have more students join the club,” Kourin said.

Naoki shot up from his chair excitedly. “Seriously?! Does that mean we can finally get more club members?!”

“Yes, I spoke with her this morning and she agreed to be more open to it,” Aichi added.

Naoki nudged at Kourin . “Finally listening to reason or maybe you just have a soft spot for Aich- OOF!!”

“Sorry, my elbow reacts violently towards stupidity.”

“...Duly Noted.”

Aichi nervously laughed at the two. “But there’s another issue we should take care of, we need a club advisor.”

“A club advisor?” Naoki said as he rubs his ribs.

“Yes, we need one if we ever want to participate in a cardfight tournament. It can be any teacher as long as he or she is not in charge of another club.”

“Hmm, are there any teachers interested in cardfight?”

“Not that I've seen,” Shingo replied, “a lot of the teachers here are pretty stuck up, but I'm sure there are a few that would be interested.” 

“At least not the history teacher, he really creeps me out,” Kourin said with a face of displeasure.

As Naoki, Shingo, and Kourin continued their conversation, Aichi noticed that Misaki was absent from the conversation. He looked over to her to see her staring out the window with a stressed look. 

‘What's up with her today?’ he thought. ‘She's been acting weird lately, I wonder what's up with her.’

The girl in question was thinking back to what Akari had told her that morning.

_‘You know you should really be more honest with yourself, you might regret it.’_

She makes it seem as if she was hiding something. Akari is just imagining things, probably from all the shoujo manga she's been reading. She's not in love with the guy! 

Misaki was feeling more and more flustered the more she thought about it. She's starting to feel frustrated.

“Misaki, are you feeling okay?”

Misaki slightly jumps from her seat from surprise. Hearing Aichi's voice made her chest feel like it would explode. ‘Seriously, of all the times to talk to me, why does it have to be at this moment?!’

“A-Aichi, of c-course I'm fine.”

“Really? But Your face is beet red…”

“Eh?! Oh I'm just feeling a little hot, that's all!” She starts collecting her things in a hurry. “I should go home and get some rest.”

“Oh I see… Maybe it is for the best.”

“Actually I should go to,” Naoki announced, “I've got a lot of work stacking up that I should get to.”

Aichi was starting to feel dejected. “If that's the case then we should cancel today's club activities until Monday.”

Everyone began collecting their things and leaving the room. Kourin on the other hand was waiting till everyone else had left to talk to Aichi. Once Misaki had left, she made her move.

‘This is my chance!’ “Aichi! Wait!”

“Hm? Kourin? What is it?”

“Um, I wanted to talk to you about something…” Now that it was just her and Aichi, she's starting to feel nervous. Funny, she could perform in front of thousands, but this one boy is making her lose her cool. She collected for what she was going to do next. 

“Did you know that idols can't be in a relationship?”

“Oh yes I've heard it.” Why is she ask him this?

“Yes, we can't have any type of romance. It's kind of like we are married to our fans in a way. There have been some history of female idols getting backlash for that very thing. But to tell you the truth, I hate it. I hate the feeling of feeling tied down like that, to not have that freedom of doing what I want…”

Aichi felt concern for her, but he was starting to feel nervous to what she was going to say next. “Kourin, where are you going with this?”

“...What would you say if I said that I have feelings for someone?”

…

“Eh?” He was shocked to hear it, he knew she completely serious. 

“I-I…” He didn't know what to say.

“What if I said that he was someone incredibly special to me? What if I said that he's the only thing I can think of all day? What would you say?” 

Why is she pushing on him like this? “...I think he would be lucky to have a girl like you,” he said sincerely. “If you really like him, you should go right up to him and say it.” He knew that he should be supportive of her, but for some reason, it felt so bitter.

She should be feel frustrated for him being so dense, but she felt happy from what he said. ‘So that's how he thinks about me.’

“If that's the case then you're one lucky guy.”

“Wait, you mean…”

“Yeah Aichi, I like you.” There she said it. It felt liberating to finally say it. “I want to be your girlfriend, would you be mine?”

Aichi couldn't believe it, Kourin is actually confessing to him. She really thinks he's that special to her. 

Unknown to them, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. Misaki was behind the closed door listening to their entire conversation. She was leaving to go home, but she felt that she shouldn't. When she came back, she heard Kourin confessing to Aichi.

She was sitting on the ground with her face buried with her arms. ‘No way, that can't be true!’ Her throat felt sore, her chest hurt, and her vision was getting blurry.

_‘You know, you should really to snatch him up before someone else does.’_

‘Shut up…’ She shouldn't be feeling like this, she should be more happy for them if they get together, but she hates it. The feeling of not being with him hurts too much. It would feel like losing him. She can't lose him, she won't!

“Kourin, I-”

“Stop!” Misaki burst open the door. Kourin and Aichi were surprised by the sudden intrusion, but they were more surprised by the tears streaming down her face.

“I-I…” 

She knows she shouldn't be doing this.

“I don't want to lose you…” She felt like she was breaking. 

She doesn't like Aichi, she can't.

“I've been hiding this for so long…” She was stepping closer to him.

She couldn't care less if he got with someone else, she shouldn't.

“I'm afraid of what you'll say…” She stood right in front of him.

She can't take it anymore.

“But if I don't do it now, I'll never will be able to. So I'll say this now.” She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his shoulders.

She can't lie to herself anymore. 

She looked to him with tears in her eyes. 

“Aichi, I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for this to be a lot more lighthearted after all the drama so bear with me bit.


End file.
